Wyldstyle gets possessed and becomes a zombie
This is how Wyldstyle gets possessed and becomes a zombie goes in Venomark Returns. we see Wyldstyle strapped to an alter Wyldstyle: You snuck up on me! Let me go! commandeers the claw Serpicon presses a button claw moves slowly and goes for Wyldstyle as it shines a light in her face Wyldstyle: This can't be good. looks frightened watches in shock claw reaches for her chest Wyldstyle: No, no no no no no no no, oh no. claw enters her chest and takes Wyldstyle's spirit from her body Wyldstyle: NOOOO! spirit is removed Wyldstyle's body begins twitching scream echoes throughout the cave as the claw extracts her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it holds her by her "tail" as she floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body layed limply in place on the alter as her lifeless head hung in place with its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Wyldstyle saw her lifeless body in front of her and gasped in shock. She turns her head right, then left as she tries to turn to face Serpicon controlling the claw Wyldstyle's protoplasm: Hey, put back my spirit thingy. it goes to the cauldron with the other floating female protoplasms Wyldstyle's protoplasm: That is so uncool. claw continues to bring Wyldstyle's soul to the cauldron Wyldstyle's protoplasm: And you're messing up my hair. the claw arrives at the cauldron and Wyldstyle looks down and shows a bit of fear as she was only a few inches above the cauldron. She looks down to see that it was full of liquid and that in it was a small, slow moving, whirlpool of souls that seemed to go on forever. It soon became clear that they were about to put her in with the rest of the souls they had stolen from females Wyldstyle's protoplasm: You're a jerk, capital J-E-... claw drops Wyldstyle's protoplasm and she lets out a cry as she went into the cauldron causing a small splash and drowns in the sea of souls Wyldstyle's protoplasm: Erk! of the demons that attacked the night before climbs out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The creature grins evilly as it walks up to Wyldstyle's now vacant body and grabs her chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the creature moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Wyldstyle's face and chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Wyldstyle's body moves upward, the creature's arm suddenly begins to evaporate and the mist flows into Wyldstyle's mouth and the creature growls a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth. Wyldstyle's body moves and twitches and her restrained hands move as the rest of the monster's body transforms into a dark mist and flows into Wyldstyle's mouth. The rest of the mist enters Wyldstyle's mouth which then closes and her eyes open as her body was now possessed by the creature and turned her into a zombie as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The creature in Wyldstyle's body looks right then left through its new eyes eyes then turn green as the two men standing at the sides of Wyldstyle's body walk forward and release the latches that restrain Wyldstyle's arms and the creature moved them down then stands and turns to the man of the right Possessed Wyldstyle: (male voice) Akodu. the man on the left Mikenopa. creature moves Wyldstyle's arms out to its sides and the two of them help it down from the alter and it starts walking away in its new body. The demon in Wyldstyle's body exits the cave with the two men following behind also leaves Mac Grimborn: Now's my chance. he moves on in stealth